Faux pas
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Sara trébuche... Michael aussi.
1. Faux pas

Spoilers : Nada. Saison 1, épisode 2 si on veut chercher la petite bête.  
Notes : C'est un PWP... Je n'écris jamais de PWP, je ne sais pas le faire. Je ne sais pas d'où celui-là est sorti, il est arrivé sans crier gare, mais puisqu'il est là...

**FAUX PAS**

La première fois que ça arrive, c'est parce qu'elle a passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars et que trois heures plus tard, en pleine lumière, elle cherche encore à les oublier.

Il est très tôt, l'infirmerie est calme, stérile, l'éclairage trop brillant lui donne mal au crâne, et elle est consciente de sa nervosité tandis qu'elle prépare l'injection. Il la suit du regard sans esquisser un geste. En se retournant pour attraper les gants posés sur le plateau, elle trébuche, part en avant et sa main l'effleure juste _là_, et elle sent la forme dure sous le bout de ses doigts. Il sursaute et essaye de reculer mais le fait qu'il soit assis sur une table d'examen ne lui facilite pas la manoeuvre. Elle rougit. Pas parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effets secondaires. Mais parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de réagir en conséquence, et de vouloir agir en conséquence.

Elle décèle un soupçon de désarroi sur son visage lorsqu'elle plante son regard dans le sien. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle défait la ceinture de son pantalon et glisse la main à l'intérieur et le caresse. Il n'ose ni l'arrêter ni l'encourager. Il se cramponne simplement au rebord de la table et, avec un souffle retenu, il se penche en avant, comme un boxeur qui viendrait de recevoir un coup en plein estomac. Il n'essaye pas de l'embrasser, et elle sait qu'il sait que ça romprait l'irréalité du moment ; il se contente d'attraper une mèche de cheveux entre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il a fini, elle retire sa main, regarde ses doigts et les essuie sur sa blouse. Avec un frisson, mi-dégoût mi-excitation, elle songe qu'elle aura beau faire bouillir le vêtement, il restera des traces de ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

La deuxième fois que ça arrive, c'est parce que c'est un dimanche, elle en tiendra pour responsable sa tenue plus relâchée qu'en semaine. Elle est venue pour classer de la paperasse mais un garde lui demande si elle peut recevoir un patient et elle accepte parce que, comme l'indique la plaque sur son bureau, elle est là pour ça.

Elle soigne la coupure à son sourcil et, quand elle recule pour disposer des compresses, elle sent son regard fixé sur la ceinture élastique de son pantalon de yoga. Oh. Elle pivote vers son bureau avec les mots "retour de bâton" imprimés en caractères gras devant les yeux et elle devine qu'il se laisse tomber de la table d'examen. Elle ne bouge pas. Il l'enlace par derrière, une main autour de sa taille pour la retenir ou la soutenir, elle ne sait pas encore, l'autre qui se fraye un passage sous ses vêtements. Elle sent les doigts la dessiner et s'enfoncer en elle. La respiration erratique, elle bascule instinctivement les hanches vers l'arrière pour se presser contre lui, mais il se contente d'émettre un petit son apaisant, la bouche contre sa nuque. Cette fois, c'est pour elle.

Ses genoux finissent par la trahir et elle s'adosse de tout son poids contre lui : il la soutient, en fin de compte, constate-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras.

Lorsqu'elle a fini, il retire sa main, regarde ses doigts et, avec un petit sourire, elle lui tend sa blouse. Elle songe que si ça continue comme ça, elle va arriver à court de blouses blanches. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, bien sûr.

* * *

La troisième fois que ça arrive, c'est parce qu'il est tard le soir et parce qu'elle porte une jupe. Une raison comme une autre. Il est allongé depuis quelques heures sur la table de repos – elle n'a jamais vu un être humain en relativement bonne santé passer autant de temps dans une infirmerie – et elle a renvoyé le garde en promettant de "l'appeler quand Scofield pourra retourner en cellule". La pièce est sombre parce qu'elle a éteint toutes les lumières à l'exception de sa lampe de bureau pour qu'il puisse se reposer, et calme et déserte car il n'est plus l'heure qu'on lui amène des patients.

Elle lui pose un thermomètre électronique sur le front ; ce devait être une infection passagère car :

« La fièvre est retombée, » lui annonce-t-elle.

Le diagnostic suscite chez lui un demi sourire un peu sarcastique et elle a toutes les peines du monde à ne pas l'imiter. La formulation, reconnaît-elle, est maladroite, la lourdeur du sous-entendu, presque embarrassante.

« Je peux regagner ma cellule, alors ?

- Oui, » dit-elle sans manifester son intention d'appeler le gardien.

Sans réfléchir, elle lance un regard en coin vers sa chaise de bureau.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre comment cela s'est produit, il est assis sur la chaise et elle se tient entre ses genoux. Il lui fait glisser le long des jambes sa culotte en dentelle (elle a commencé à porter systématiquement des sous-vêtements en soie ou en dentelle pour une raison qui n'est ni plus innocente ni plus avouable que le fait qu'elle est en jupe ce soir) et il la range méticuleusement dans la poche de sa blouse. Le geste, caractéristique, la fait sourire. Elle se laisse descendre sur lui et il lui semble bien que pendant quelques secondes, ils arrêtent de respirer. Puis lentement, il tire sur le col de son tee-shirt et penche la tête en avant. Il embrasse et mord dans la chair nacrée, à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Juste là où il sait que ça laissera une marque mais qu'elle pourra la dissimuler sans mal, et elle regrette un peu de ne pouvoir faire de même. Elle entend un bruit étrange et finit par réaliser qu'il est en train de chuchoter dans son cou, les mots précipités contre sa peau. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir et elle essaye de se stabiliser en lui posant une main sur la nuque, l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise. Sans grand succès car la stabilité, quoi que recouvre le terme, n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle peut espérer atteindre pour l'instant. Il la serre un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse partir maintenant, et elle laisse une de ses mains retomber, passer sous les vêtements. La peau est douce et chaude sous ses doigts et elle a l'impression de sentir le sang pulser contre sa paume.

Elle ferme les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle entendait en pensant que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Vraiment pas. Une main cherche la sienne, des doigts s'entremêlent aux siens. Vraiment pas. Il proteste, mais sans grande conviction, lorsqu'elle referme les dents sur quelque chose qui se révèle être le cartilage d'une oreille. _Vraiment pas_.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, elle essaye de reprendre son souffle et elle lance un regard par-dessus son épaule ; elle a l'impression que quelqu'un les a regardés tout du long. Elle sait que ce n'est qu'une impression, le genre de chose qui se produit lorsque l'on n'a pas la conscience tranquille.

Elle se relève et le laisse faire quand il lui rajuste sa coiffure et son corsage, défroisse sa jupe. Ses mains tremblent mais il lui sourit, tout sarcasme bu : il est aussi dérouté et peu désolé qu'elle. En se mettant debout à son tour, il trébuche et elle pense que ce n'est que justice car c'est ainsi que ça a commencé.

Sa blouse blanche toute neuve est chiffonnée et elle pressent que, celle-là non plus, elle ne pourra plus jamais la porter. Elle n'ose pas se répéter que ça ne peut vraiment pas continuer comme ça.

* * *

Le garde le guide dans les couloirs, en direction du bloc A, la main sur son coude. Il sent encore le souffle de Sara contre sa joue, et son poids contre lui, et son odeur sur lui. Il a du mal à supporter que le type le touche _maintenant_, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Trois fois il était seul avec elle. Il se dit que, vraiment, il ne devrait pas rester seul avec elle.

FIN

17 septembre 2006


	2. Contre danse

C'est un contrepoint et non une seconde partie, mais il est quand même plus logique de commencer par lire Faux pas. J'aurais pu essayer de faire quelque chose de complètement différent mais... non. Au contraire, je me suis appliquée à respecter la même structure.

-O-

**FAUX PAS : CONTRE DANSE**

La première fois que cela se produit, c'est parce qu'il est trop tôt le matin. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé qu'il est déjà sur la table d'examen, l'esprit embrumé, et il ne se souvint pas exactement à quoi il a rêvé, mais de toute évidence, c'était _agréable_. Les allers et venues du docteur Tancredi tout près de lui n'arrangent pas sa situation.

Elle est pâle et s'agite nerveusement, ne remarque pas qu'il essaye de lui adresser un sourire apaisant, et bien entendu, elle finit par trébucher sur le tabouret qui se trouve dans le passage. Elle bascule avec un juron, une main sur la table d'examen, l'autre sur lui, et un coup de pied agacé dans le siège pour s'en débarrasser. Il tressaille et essaye de se dégager, mais sa seule échappatoire est vers l'avant et elle n'est absolument pas viable. Lorsque Sara relève la tête, il se souvient pourquoi un homme dans sa condition devrait s'asseoir en gardant les mains croisées devant lui.

Il essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est l'injonction "Réfléchis". Son cerveau toujours hyperactif est parti en vrille, et il soupçonne que celui de Sara a suivi le même chemin car elle le regarde bien en face et, avec une expression déterminée, enfouit la main dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il n'ose pas bouger, n'ose pas respirer, il ne sait pas trop s'il souhaite ou s'il redoute que quelqu'un les arrête. Il serre les doigts sur le bord de la table et se penche en avant, le front à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de la jeune femme, le visage dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux et oublie où il est. Il espère qu'il ne fait pas de bruit.

Quand elle le libère, elle regarde sa main d'un air indécis puis l'essuie sur sa blouse. Même la crudité du geste ne le ramène pas tout à fait à la réalité.

-O-

La deuxième fois que cela se produit, c'est à cause de Bellick, qui décide d'une fouille générale alors qu'il se trouve dans les fondations du bâtiment. Sucre l'appelle, il s'ouvre l'arcade sourcilière en revenant précipitamment dans la cellule et un gardien doit le conduire à l'infirmerie. Il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'ils étaient seuls ici : il en tiendra pour responsable le principe de réciprocité, ainsi que ses bonnes manières, selon lesquelles un cadeau appelle un cadeau.

Elle lui tourne le dos une première fois pour jeter quelques compresses, et il étudie avec intérêt la ceinture de son pantalon. Pratique. Elle lui tourne le dos une seconde fois, délibérément, en pivotant vers son bureau, et il descend de la table d'examen où elle l'a abandonné parce que, si ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est en tout cas un acquiescement tacite. Elle ne bouge pas lorsqu'elle l'entend avancer et elle ne proteste pas en sentant qu'il l'étreint et glisse une main sous ses vêtements. Il trouve exactement ce qu'il cherchait et il sourit et explore avec minutie. Elle plaque ses hanches contre lui, étire un bras vers l'arrière pour le serrer plus étroitement contre elle, mais il se contente de murmurer un "chut" et de lui voler un baiser au creux de la nuque.

Ses jambes la lâchent et, avec un soupir, elle s'effondre doucement contre lui ; il en oublierait presque le principe de réciprocité.

Quand il la libère, il regarde sa main et, avec un petit sourire, elle lui tend sa blouse. La complicité du geste lui fait perdre le peu de connexion qu'il avait encore avec la réalité.

-O-

La troisième fois que cela se produit... il pourrait sans doute trouver une raison valable, mais la vérité est qu'il a passé plusieurs heures allongé à l'infirmerie avec de la fièvre, à l'observer tandis qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations. Elle a éteint quelques heures plus tôt le plafonnier pour qu'il puisse se reposer, seule sa lampe de bureau est encore allumée et dessine des ombres étranges sur les murs. Ils sont seuls dans la salle où règne un silence inhabituel. Disons que la troisième fois que cela se produit, c'est à cause d'Abruzzi, parce qu'elle craint une infection de la blessure que lui a infligée John et elle le consigne à l'infirmerie. Il faut bien un responsable et ce ne sera pas le pire forfait inscrit au palmarès de John.

Tard dans la soirée, elle lui pose un thermomètre sur le front et déclare que la fièvre est retombée. Cette assertion lui tire un sourire un coin ; elle évite de croiser son regard quand elle la prononce.

« Je peux regagner ma cellule, alors ? »

Elle lui dit oui mais elle ne fait pas un geste pour appeler le gardien. Elle coule un regard rapide en direction de son fauteuil de bureau.

Ensuite, il est à peu près sûr d'être victime d'une sorte de trou noir temporel, c'est la seule explication raisonnable. Car un instant il pose une question presque innocente, le suivant il tombe lourdement sur le fauteuil. Ses mains remontent le long des jambes de Sara tandis qu'elle déboutonne, ouvre, écarte tout ce qui peut la gêner et finalement se laisse glisser sur lui. Le tout manque un peu de raffinement mais compense par une bonne dose d'enthousiasme, et ils bougent de concert comme si chaque mouvement avait été dûment chorégraphié. C'est la première fois qu'il réalise que les meilleurs plans ne sont pas nécessairement les plus élaborés. Il resserre son étreinte sur elle et elle lui pose une main sur la nuque ; il la resserre un peu plus et la main retombe et descend, bataille contre sa chemise et son tee-shirt, recherchant de la peau à caresser. Elle part de ses reins vers ses épaules, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair, trop légèrement pour laisser des traces et il le regrette un peu. Il chuchote dans son cou mais les phrases bien maîtrisées dont il a l'habitude lui font défaut et tout ce qui sort c'est _oh _et _hum_ et _Sara_. Il pense toutefois que cela traduit l'essentiel de sa pensée.

Il sent la chaise rouler un peu vers l'arrière et buter contre le mur, et un sourire bref lui échappe parce que la métaphore est impeccable – dos au mur, plus moyen de reculer. Il ne pense pas que Sara s'en rende compte, ou si elle s'en rend compte elle n'y prête aucun intérêt, et il capture sa main libre, la presse dans la sienne, mélange leurs doigts. Elle serre en retour, avec une force étonnante, et mord dans son oreille. Pas dans la chair mais dans le cartilage, et il sursaute et songe que la réalité est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, voire de surévalué. La réalité – sa réalité actuelle en tout cas – est un endroit où un éclair de douleur déclenche une vague de félicité. Il ferme les yeux et il est à peu près sûr, cette fois, qu'il n'est _pas_ silencieux.

Il ne la libère pas tout à fait, même quand, le visage encore dans son cou, il devine qu'elle se retourne pour regarder en direction de la porte en un réflexe un peu tardif d'inquiétude. Il lui tient la main et l'aide à se redresser, puis du bout des doigts il lui remet en place quelques mèches de cheveux, arrange son corsage, rabat sa jupe sur ses genoux. Sa blouse est froissée et tire-bouchonnée, mais il n'y touche pas. Il n'a jamais eu le fantasme de la blouse blanche, mais il pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais en regarder une de la même façon.

Ses gestes sont hésitants et il est conscient qu'il cherche avant tout à prolonger le contact. Il se dit qu'il devrait au moins éprouver un vague sentiment de culpabilité, mais en la regardant, il comprend qu'aucun d'eux n'en est là, bien au contraire, et il lui sourit.

Il trébuche quand il se relève à son tour et il jurerait presque qu'elle est satisfaite de cette maladresse.

-O-

Elle s'assoit avec hésitation derrière son bureau et se demande si elle ne devrait pas faire acheter une nouvelle chaise. La peau dans son cou chauffe là où le menton de Michael a frotté avec insistance, mais elle n'a pas réellement envie de faire quelque chose pour apaiser l'irritation.

Elle cherche en elle un sentiment de regret ou au moins de remords. Elle cherche vraiment.

-FIN-

18-19 septembre 2006


End file.
